1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly to a portable terminal having a movable keypad for making the terminal in a compact size.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, “portable terminals” are electronic devices for providing wireless communication between users or between a user and a service provider via telecommunication base stations.
Portable terminals may be classified into bar-type terminals, flip-type terminals, and folder-type terminals based on their appearance. Sliding-type and swing-type terminals have recently appeared to meet diversified tastes and demands of users.
Portable terminals have an input device to input or transmit information and an output device for outputting inputted or received information. The input devices of portable terminals include a microphone for inputting a user's voice, a keypad for inputting character information, and a camera lens for inputting video information. The output devices include a speaker for outputting the partner's voice and sound and a display device for outputting character information and video information.
However, there is a limitation in reducing the area occupied by input and output devices, particularly a keypad and a display device, on a portable terminal when considering the ease of operation and the size of the display screen for displaying information. Therefore, it is difficult to make the terminal in a compact size. Furthermore, a display device for providing a larger screen according to the commercialization of a multimedia servicemakes it even more difficult to make the terminal in a compact size together with the keypad and degrades the portability of the terminal.